Currently aircraft are one of the safest existing means of transport, establishing a much lower link between serious accidents occurred compared to trips made than with any other type of vehicle. However, the accidents which unfortunately keep happening involve a high cost in human lives and in material elements.
This fact is made worse in the case of accidents occurring in areas of irregular orography, in the open sea and, in general, in areas that are hard to travel to, since in these cases the search for the crashed aircraft becomes exponentially more expensive, a great expense in human means, locating equipment and vehicles being necessary.
In long haul flights or within areas not monitored by radar equipment, the aircraft goes through long periods without providing data about its position, therefore in the event that there is an accident at these times, a ground search for locating the remains, recovering them and investigating the causes for subsequently applying the appropriate solution will be necessary.
Most aircraft have the device known as a “black box” as the only means for making locating it easier in the event of an accident, which among other tasks, is responsible for emitting a radio signal to the outside during the time which its energy stores allow. However, this signal has a limited strength and on occasions covers a very small area compared with the area where it is considered probable that the remains of the aircraft will be found, therefore, the problem of locating is resolved only in a very small part.
The existence of a device which would allow locating the remains of a crashed aircraft quickly is therefore desirable, reducing the rescue costs as well as the necessary time to carry it out.
The device described in the present specification previously incorporated to a crashed aircraft would allow locating the remains quickly, offering great help for this type of situations and without its operation being affected by the climatological conditions or depending on the power supply of the vehicle in which it has been arranged, therefore its operation would not be altered in the event of a general power failure in the aircraft.
No other similar device is known by the proprietor of this present invention which carries out the task of making locating crashed aircraft easier, therefore the novelty of the present invention is considered evident, providing numerous advantages to the aeronautical industry and the industry relating to safety in these vehicles.